bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Runaway and Maze and the Summoned Beast Instrumentality Project
Plot Someone breaks into the control room, where a vital wire have been disconnected, leading all the summoned beings going berserk. Only Akihisa can saved the day! Can he be relied on? Synopsis At the start we have Minami fussing over a photo in Akihisa's hand then, as a response to his explanation, challenging him to a mock ESB (and for some reason Iron Man was wearing a box on his head), but the ESB field glitches, and the beings start acting weird, particularly Akihisa's, and have taken the form of adult versions of themselves (Akihisa's is an exception. Instead, it repeatedly multiplies itself into various sized forms of itself). The episode then pans back to before the incident, where Akihisa was once again buying a photo of Hideyoshi as a waitress from Kouta. Kouta then offers a picture of Hideyoshi changing, but for a higher price. Akihisa tries to barter the price down, but Kouta's offer of the aforementioned photo of Minami led to him purchasing it. Meanwhile, Nemoto was busy listening in, and heads to the power room, and attempts to hack into the system, and was prompted to enter in a password. After the attempt failed, the alarms went off, sending Nemoto into a panic, which also led to him tripping on a wire, which closed off the doors into the room. Once Nemoto escaped, miniature versions of Akihisa's shokanjuu starts appearing in the room. The principal calls Akihisa in to fix the problem, with his friends in the control room guiding him. But little did he know what was he going to face as his shoukanjuu clambers up and through the vent entrance. After going through a poisonous swamp, Akihisa's shokanjuu encounters three others: Possessed shokanjuu of Yuuji, Hideyoshi and Kouta. Akihisa's was eventually overwhelmed by the trio, and eventually had his points reduced to 0. To aid in Akihisa's recovery test, Yuuji purposely makes the test easy, which leads to Akihisa's score reaching 40839, where he gets the Taika Reform date wrong. In the second attempt, Akihisa's shokanjuu once again travels through the poisonous swamp, and also ends up in a Super Mario Bros.-themed area. Once again, Akihisa's shokanjuu encounters the three possessed shokanjuu. However, with his much higher score, Akihisa's shokanjuu was able to send the three into the swamp-as well as Yuuji, Hideyoshi and Kouta to remedials. Once his shokanjuu reached the room with the unplugged wire, Akihisa's shokanjuu tries to touch the electricity running through, but a sword ends up blocking its hand. The sword ended revealing to having belonged to Minami's possessed shokanjuu, and Mizuki's shokanjuu also arrives. Minami's shokanjuu then creates a Trojan horse, and ties up Akihisa's shokanjuu, and starts beating it. As Akihisa's score slowly goes down, the screen in the control room starts acting crazy, meaning that another shokanjuu has arrived. The shokanjuu that arrived turned out to be Miharu, which was able to knock Minami's shokanjuu off the horse, allowing Akihisa's to defeat the two. During the eventual battle between Akihisa and Mizuki's shokanjuu, Akihisa's eventually gains the upper hand, and knocks its opponent into the wall. However, Mizuki's shokanjuu then eventually becomes more "evil", and has its heart clip turning into a bat, and its armor turning darker. Mizuki's shokanjuu then starts blasting Akihisa's, sending his points down. In a last resort, Akihisa tells Mizuki to take the recovery test, and as Akihisa's shokanjuu makes one last desperation blow, the points reveal the result: Akihisa-6, Mizuki-0, as Mizuki turned in her recovery test unanswered. Akihisa's shokanjuu then plugs in the wire, and eventually leaves the room. As Mizuki heads to remedials, the principal hits Akihisa's shokanjuu in the head, sending his points down to 0, also sending him to the class. At the end, everyone but Shoko went to remedial classes, which leads to her purposely leaving her recovery test blank. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *Akihisa's shokanjuu ends up in an area in the labyrinth, which resembles the underground levels in the video game Super Mario Bros. His shokanjuu also encounters a mushroom, which is also an item from the game (although having a different design), which was contacted by his shokanjuu, preventing it from entering the pipe. *There were various references in the episode to the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. *During the Hideyoshi photo sale, Kouta had the Geass in his eye, which was from the Code Geass series. *The glove that Akihisa was wearing resembles the Power Glove. *When Akihisa fantasize Himeji as a teacher, her outfit was referencing Onegai Sensei , but with a different color scheme. *Minami's attack on Akihisa where it got tied up on a horse shows her avatar getting naked, referencing the Bayonetta anime. *Mizuki and Minami's shokanjuu during the glitch wore outfits from characters from the Darkstalkers series. Mizuki's shokanjuu wore the outfit of Morrigan Aensland, and Minami's wore Lillith's. *Shokanjuu during the glitch: : Akihisa - Still looks the same, but repeatedly multiplies itself : Minami - Adult version with outfit that resembles Lillith : Mizuki - Adult version with outfit that resembles Morrigan Aensland (Kouta attempts to take a picture of its breasts despite Mizuki's disapproval and Akihisa and the FFF Inqusition's viewing, but was only able to take a picture of a skeleton) : Hideyoshi - Female version with Little Red Riding Hood-style outfit : Yuuji - Handsome adult version : Shoko - Adult version in lingerie and an apron (It attempts to cuddle with Yuuji's shokanjuu) : Kouta - Adult version with a short ponytail and the Shinsengumi hakama (It and Yuuji's shokanjuu strangely become madly in love with each other-much to Yuuji, Kouta, Shouko and her shokanjuu's dismay) Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes